Incomprehensible
by UndyingMystery1
Summary: Simply a story of a Man and a Girl. Seasons past, feelings blossom, feeling fleet. Life unfolds. Told from Sharons perspective. Take a look inside i dare you!    Reviews would be much loved and respected!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

I offer you a small description to provide content, although at times throughout this tale, I shall provide sufficient reason to hate, loave, and despise me, I hope you can look back at this and understand my reasoning's to a degree that give you satisfaction.

Lady, Duchess, manservant, handmaid, master, Duke, Lord, Earl, Baron, Countess, Archduke, such the titles of the day.

There is a propriety in Titles, a social hierarchy created to keep people in there place. It was not Proper for a pauper to address a Lady, not right for a Lady to entertain a Pauper, a leper in the old standards.

Lady Rainsworth, beloved member of the household, I was expected to behave as such, never to lower myself, and to behave in a proper manner. This had been a truth installed since childhood, that would not change with my maturity.

The Rainsworth Household was held in high esteem, my Grandmother the head of such an esteemed estate was valued throughout the dukedom for her wisdom, and her friendship with the other members of such valued Households, as well as Duke Barma her friend, companion to the theatre quite frequently, although I never quite liked him. I loved Grandmamma, she smelt of lavender and when she came to visit I always remember falling asleep in her lap by the fire.

Our time was a beautiful time of extravagance, balls, and fancy dinning. The Men hunted, attended pilgrimages, and were scholars. The women were fashioned to be the wife's of such, although given certain liberties which was hushed, never mentioned in a public format. I was expected to marry into my social status, I was a valued Lady of high education, beauty, and was an eligible candidate to any duke that wanted me.

As a child I was livid of such roles, I dreamed of being a Princess, finding my prince and riding off into the sunset. Thus the dreams for any little girl, lady or not. I had not many friends as a child, not that there were never children to play with, but that they merely bored me. Mother was my friend, she was very attached to me, loved to adorn me in coloured flowers, mend me dresses even though the servants could do a sufficient job themselves, and read me novels in the garden. The problem consisted of when father arrived back from India, when she spent every waking moment in his company as his wife, and lover. Father never called for me then, I never saw father, merely the shadow of his face beside the fire when I peeked into the sitting room. I was always kept out of his company, given other little lords and ladies to play with, ones who hated the games I played, and wished to keep in the company of their nursemaids.

This is when our story starts, a simple fumble in the garden. Playing around the old oak tree that grew in our manor garden since before I was born. It was Spring, and I was chasing a brightly coloured butterfly fluttering low beneath the white daisies. I was a tigress, one of royal descent naturally, I lived in India and this was the lonely prey I had decided to feast upon. Such was the nature of my game. I lay low, the butterfly landed on a virgin flower tasting its sweet nectar, my vision was marred only by wisps of grass, I was ready to pounce. Suddenly in the corner of my vision I saw him, I thought him a beggar that had stumbled into our garden, or a traveller gauging from his clothes. I cautiously stepped closer, focusing on the details, his eccentric white hair and his sword sharp and gleaming, he looked like a funny little knight I had in my picture books. I stepped closer for another look, and saw it, the blood, scarlet, so much of it, covering everything. Then I saw his eye, I screamed a Childs scream, Mother had come running from nowhere, screaming for the nurses, I watched as she had set the man upon her lap, mopping the blood up with the lining of her purple dress.

I can now not remember being taken away, I remember wanting to stay in horror, what had happened to his eye. That funny little knight had been someone I was drawn to. Someone I knew I wanted to make sure was alright, somehow, never mind if he was a simple beggar.

Chains, Contracts, Pandora, and the Abyss, such were such words unbeknownst to me yet.

This is not a story of these however, if this is what fancy you such take, this is not a tale for you. If you want a simple tale of want, lust, danger, and above all undying love then read on.

Lady Sharon Rainsworth


	2. Chapter 2

He never liked children I thought. I used to make a game out of creeping up on him and asking him questions. Where did you come from? Who are you? Is there a princess where you live? Are you a beggar? Why do you have a sword? What happened to your eye? Why is your hair so long? What is your name?

He answered with a simple silence.

That's how he always answered. He never looked at me, or acknowledged I was there. All he did was sit upon the same window sill, looking out at the view. Once I thought to myself "what is he looking out at?" and proceeded to crawl up upon his lap to see. He did not like to be touched, he leapt up suddenly his eyes wide and his hand at his hilt although there was no sword. Upon this sudden action I was hurled to the floor, hitting my tailbone rather roughly. I burst into a loud wail, shouting I hated him and that I wished he had never come. I wanted everyone to hear me, and to hurl him out of my home.

Remembering now It was a rather cruel thing for me to do, he was obviously panicked, distressed and confused. He looked around, not sure how to stop me from crying, and spotted the doll my father had bought me from India that I had been playing with before I spotted him.

Upon picking it up, he leant down to my small form, and held it up to my face.

"Missus Emily begs you to stop crying, my Lady. Missus Emily knows a funny story to tell you and it is not a story for crying children. Only the brave may hear such a tale!" He said with the funniest voice I had ever heard from behind the stuffed toy.

I stopped crying instantly.

"What kind of story?" I squeaked rubbing my eyes with the backside of my palm. "Does it have princesses and a prince?"

"Whyyyyy Yesssss madam! Such a story you have never heard! It has dragons, and trolls, and a prince, and the most beautifullllll Princess with golden hair and rose coloured eyes!" Emily Quipped.

"Wowwww that sounds like me!" My eyes wide with amazement.

"Oh Goodness Fair Lady! So it does! You may be related to such a fair damsel!" Emily spoke back.

"You mean….I could be a Princess too?" I gasped, small hands flying up to my mouth in shock.

"Why that may be so! How about you listen to such an exciting tale, and you tell me if any of your fair relatives remind you of the damsel in the story at hand?" He stood up at this point, bending like a gentleman, and extending his hand.

I took it eagerly.

" What is you name good sir~?" I said mimicking my Grandmama, and playing the regal game.

He looked down thoughtfully, then raised the funny looking doll again.

"Emily" he said instantly.

"Noooo your real name" I said impatiently, stamping my foot.

He looked down at me with that thoughtful expression I know so well.

"Xerxes Break" he spoke softly, declining his head, those white wisps of hair covered his face.

"Then Good Gentleman, Xerks-nii shall be the name that I call you throughout your stay with us. Your role will be to tell me all the tales you have in your wisdom. If I am satisfied then you will continue with your service. If I am not pleased thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….." I thought carefully of a horrible punishment.

"Then I shall deny the maids to serve you any after dinner sweets"

This was the worst Punishment I could determine for myself. Life without treats was unthinkable.

He smiled the first smile I had seen him do. His eyes crinkled slightly seeming him very much young. I wondered how old he really was at this point. Surely he could not be as old as I first imagined him, the age of father.

"Hurry then. Let me hear my tale!" I ordered. Very much the little Madam that I was at such an age. And he obeyed, as he always did.

Never since that day was I seen separated from him. His tales were wonderful. They were childish stories, thought to please me. Thinking now he must have had experience with children. It was much too easy with him to converse childishly with me, to obey my fancies. I have to admit, somehow he replaced my mother in my affections, I shared my meals with him, shared my playtime with him, and in the stormiest of nights it was his room I crawled into to seek comfort.

He was MY Xerks-nii. The brother that I had always wished for.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a lot of admirers. I was a woman now. Well almost a woman, I was 14 and it would be another year until I had my coming of age ceremony. Then I would be able to enter society as an eligible Lady. Grandmother wanted me a husband, she had her eye on many young men, and often invited them to her manor when I was due a visit. I was always polite to such young bachelors, I behaved as I was taught to. Smile always, glances under eyelashes, curtsy gracefully, always sit straight, extend your hand gloved, etcetera. Obeying such rules, these boys were guard less against my charms.

I did not love any of these men.

This was my problem grandmother told me. I do not LOVE them.

"What is love?" she would ask.

I would respond in a general fashion, reciting things I had read in books. But knowingly I was not sure. Of course I took a fancy to certain men, I found the confident dukes that entertained my grandmother rather handsome. I knew confidence, strength, and kindness were great attributes to a husband. But until I was of age I cared not for such things. I was a child in many respects still.

"Who was the eligible young soon-to-be husband this time?" Xerxes smirked, sitting perched upon the staircase wall which led down into the garden.

"Hush. I shan`t talk of such things" I replied dryly.

"Oh dear. Was he not to your tastes? Shall you be a lonely lady to be? Living all by yourself in that big manor ?" He laughed, plucking cotton threads from his clothes uninterestedly.

"Of course I shan`t get such a pleasure. I have you remember. You'll forever haunt me I'm afraid. Spending my riches on petty cakes and treats" I sighed, folding my hands and gazing up at the clown that had taken to doing a balancing act upon the stone. "Perhaps it is _You_ my grandmother should be finding a partner"

He stopped and looked down at me.

" Perhaps so…."

I looked into his eyes, looking for some thread of a thought he was having. This was the general problem with our communication with one another, sometimes I feared his thoughts were a place I would never quite reach. I looked away heatedly.

"Never mind. Come we have to entertain the Vessalius heir soon, it is his coming of age ceremony, and grandmamma would quite like me to meet him~

"Oh she would. …Perhaps he is the chosen Heir to the Rainsworth household also." He said dryly from beside me. I had not noticed he had dismounted from the wall, and this made my heart beat slightly faster. He was rather close after all, and by not sensing him it gave me quite a fright.

"Goodness Xerxes a slight warning would be quite appropriate" I said.

"Did I frighten you my lady?" He flashed his pearly whites. "I did not mean to so"

I never quite noticed how perfectly straight his teeth were, why had I not? Eating treats as much as he did, it was quite a wonder how his teeth were not properly rotten and blacken. I had caught myself stare, and looked up to see him looking directly into my eyes. It was tense second, and thankfully i noticed the carriage had arrived.

"Ah here it is!" I exclaimed rather loudly, thankful that I was given excuse not to be in said conversation any longer. "Let us leave Xerxes"

"As you wish, my lady" He said quietly from behind. I dared not look at his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Goodness caught up in the majesty of writing this story that I totally forgot to say non of these wonderful characters belong to me.

I have not read/watched Pandora hearts in quite a time except for the newer chapters. Forgive me if the timeline is mixed about slightly, or characters are unaware of certain aspects. Its beneficial to the storyline this way, and I intend it so.

Hope you enjoy! =)

He was in love with me. I knew it. And he knew it. It was not vanity that possesses me, but sheer understanding. I had first arrived with flowers, rose to be introduced to him, curtseyed as grandmother had told me, and spoke softly answering his quires. His eyes twinkled as he spoke back, he stumbled over words and his flattery was insanely obvious to me. Nevertheless I do report he was rather handsome for his age, and I felt it necessary to inform him of my families added support.

The journey back to the manor was tedious.

I rode in a carriage alone with Break, Tired and not very willing to speak unless necessary. He had escorted me to the Bezarius Manor, as he did everywhere, under order of my mother. However it was to my benefit that I spoke to him about Oz at this particular time.

"Oscar Bezarius. How do you see him?" I asked gazing uninterestedly out of the carriage window. It was rather dark and I had nothing to focus my eyes upon except the lone little cottages along the way.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Lets seee…" He sighed, I was expecting an insult of some kind. Such in Breaks playful nature. "He's the kind of boy milady adores. I think the both of you matches _perfectttttly"_

"_Just what are you talking about!" I replied heatedly, I thought this conversation had ended earlier._

_I looked at him flushed, as he returned the look by glancing up at me under his hair without speech. He flashing his pearly whites quite irritably. I coughed in embarrassment._

"_Considering the fact that he's a member of the Bezarius family, I'm sure he will come to us sooner or later. I hope that we can maintain a close relationship with him, well perhaps not me, but you at least" I frowned._

_He smiled gently, looked at me and sighed once more._

"_That may be so" he said simply closing his eyes. How very tired he looked. The purple doll upon his shoulder sighed. "Oh what is wrong Emily?"_

"_Its starting to rainnnn" It cried. _

_I knew that it was him. He always did this to cheer me up when I was sad, a trait he had taken from childhood. _

"_Oh so it is, it may worsen into a storm" he said simply gazing out of the window. _

_He did not speak to me after that, but simply continued to stare out of the glass. I watched him carefully, knowing that he was not looking at anything in particular. It was times like these I wondered what he thought of. I could not understand at age 14, what possesses a fully grown mans mind. He had not aged since the day I first met him. Although he had changed his personality considerably in the company of others. He did not like to be around people, and spent his free time in thoughts. That is why he carried Emily around, as he liked to arouse suspicion and fear in those he did not wish to speak too. He also used her as a form of playfulness and in attempts to cheer me up. He thought me still a child, although I very much was at this age. _

_Still in times like these I could not help but want to share his burden. He looked so much more aged, I could tell from his eyes. I hated how he avoided such questions from me, and answered everything with a joke. He was my beloved xerks-nii after all, and I wanted to help him in anyway I could._

_I did not realise then the consequences of such dangerous thoughts._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters.

Just a short chapter. I thought it important to write as I always wondered how Sharon had become a contractor. I never thought her grandmother would let her.

Thank you for your added support. =) I'm glad to see people are reading.

Oscar Bezarius, the heir to the Bezarius household had gone into the abyss.

He was expected dead.

I did not believe that for a second.

It was a thought that possessed me, and the behaviour of my grandmother that alluded me to such a thought. She had called Break straight away, and she had called him alone. She did this kind of thing quite frequently, and it had taken quite a lot of talent in eavesdropping as well as pressuring Xerxes to tell me. It was Pandora business, and only the contractors were to be involved.

"Grandmother please let me help" I pleaded with her.

"Beloved don't worry about such things. They do not concern you, and you do not need to be involved in such a thing" she said whilst sitting in her grand throne of a chair gazing out of the window into the garden.

I was desperate. Why had the contractors to be involved, and I wasn't. I knew she was trying to protect me but being a beloved member of the rains worth household I felt it was my duty to help in the rescue of a fellow aristocrat.

"Let me merge" I pleaded.

"What?" She looked up at me. Hands clutching at the sides of her armchair.

"Let me merge" I said much more softly this time. "I can do. Show me how."

She laughed.

"Child do not joke like this. It is not funny"

"I'm not joking, Grandmother. I want to help. I'm serious about such a thing!" I spoke firmly.

She looked behind me to Xerxes.

"What do you think of such a thing?" She asked.

I would not turn. I knew what he thought.

"Me milady? I'm not sure my words could sufficiently describe how I feel" He said simply.

I could taste his malice. I could feel his eyes burn into the back of me.

"This is not a matter of how you both feel. I will do this. It is my decision. If you do not help me do this safely then I will seek out other means to do such a thing~

"You are a Aristocrat Child! Do not subjective yourself to such a move. This is more dangerous than you understand!" Grandmother cried.

I did not wish to upset her. But my heart was set. She would not understand.

"I beg your leave Grandmamma" I spoke softly and simply. Standing, and closing my eyes.

"Sharon. Promise me you will not attempt to Merge. The abyss is dangerous thing. I know more than anyone." She pleaded. I did not know how she looked I refused to see.

"I promise Grandmamma"

I lied.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own. I wish i did.

I am quite happy with this chapter. Sharon seems angsty. She is actually still quite childish here. I love how she has the ability to hush him when she wishes to. He thinks he knows better.

Hope you are enjoying reading this. Thank you dearly for the reviews. Encouragement is something i can earnestly say i am thankful for. =)

With my contract I was more pleased than anything. My Chain took the form of a Unicorn, Eques, and with that I could not be more happy. Such a beautiful stallion it was, and had the ability to travel throughout dimensions. This was a wonderful thing in terms of helping with data collection, but its ability to travel through to the abyss was just what Pandora needed. For once I was seen as important, and such a thing pleased me to no end. With this we could find Oz, even if it meant years.

Break was not happy.

I had not spoken to him since before the contract had been formed. We had gotten into a rather heated argument in which neither of us would apologise. We were similar souls both stubborn as mules. Of course he continued to guard me, but he would not join me in recreation at all. It was infuriating.

"Don't do it" he said simply. Setting down his tea.

We had been sitting on the veranda, enjoying the Earl Grey and Victoria Sponge, this had sprung out of nowhere.

"Grandmother agreed" I responded taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"She was frightened for you"

"nevertheless she agreed" I took another sip. Delicious. "I'm going to do it"

I would not look at him. I did not like when he spoke to me as so.

" You don't realise what it entails"

I set down my cup and pushed my chair away from the dinning table, and stood to leave. I would not have this conversation with him.

"Sharon" he said. I looked at him for the first time. I did not like his eyes. They were cold.

"Sit down" he commanded.

I glared at him.

"No. I will not be told by my…..my servant what I can and cannot do."

My throat stuck.

"What are you Xerks-nii? You do not _have_ a role in my deciding. I am almost of age. 1 month and it will be so."

I felt the tears rising. Could he not see how much I wanted to help?

" You are neither my husband, father or brother. You have no form of authority over me. Leave It Be!"

His eyes were unbearable.

"You're a child milady" he responded simply.

How much this infuriated me at the time.

"And what can you say you are?" I glared back.

"Well informed on the matter. It will be a decision you will live to regret" his eyes softened slightly and he placed his hand over his heart. "Just trust me."

" No. I can see a dozen benefits to such a thing. I can help everyone. It is safe. Grandmother has a chain, as do you. It could be a step closer in finding Oz" I recited softly.

" Sit Sharon. I may finish the cake if you do not" he laughed.

"Strawberryyyyyyyy Yummmmmmy" Emily quipped.

"Be serious Xerks-nii. What plausible reasons are there against such a thing?" I demanded.

He began to pick at the cake. A habit he had when he was thinking intensely.

"You will not age" he said and then ate the strawberry on top. He glanced up at me.

I took a moment to think.

"It is not ideal but fourteen is the perfect age for such a thing…. I will remain youthful" I smiled jokingly.

He did not smile back.

"Fourteen _forever _Sharon. You will not grow." he replied, emphasizing each word.

I folded my hands.

"I am well aware of what forever means" I retorted.

"I do not think you do" His eyes bore into me. This was a side to Break that scared me. Almost as if he was trying to force me to understand him through mind manipulation.

"I am perfectly happy with my choice. Discussion ended." I attempted to say but it merely came out as a hoarse whisper. I turned to the garden, and was about the discuss the wonderful work the gardener had done on the hedges when he spoke.

"I have not finished this discussion Sharon"

"Then discuss it with yourself, Xerxes"

Although it was cruel of me I did not care. He could hate me all he wished but I would not change my mind. I wanted to be a member of Pandora. I could not take a backseat in watching him do all the hard work. I was a woman. Yes. Limited in what I was allowed to achieve. Perhaps so. But this was one decision I had in my hands. I did not have to be a wife of a duke, sewing, knitting, reading everyday. I could be of real use. Age was very little to ask for such a huge opportunity. Surely it was?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of these characters.

Twenty-three. What a beautiful number to say, it simply rolls off the tongue in a delectable style. I adored this time in my life.

We were a group of three. Raven, Xerxes, and myself. We had a purpose. To rescue Oz Belarius from the Abyss. And both Raven and Xerxes were excellent company to keep when one needed amusement. Raven was a funny fellow. He had taken his name from the chain in which he possessed, but his real name was Gilbert Nightray and he was adopted son of Duke Nightray, as well as being former friend of Oz. This was a perfect pairing as we each had a respected means in which to retrieve Oz.

Raven was fun to annoy. He had a terrible habit of smoking, and liked to complain a lot. I was also quite aware that he had a slight reaction to Cats. This was all to our advantage. What a shy fellow he was. Break would torture him by sneaking up on him quite frequently. And together we would plot terrible Pranks to place upon him. My favourite thus far had to be involving the Kitten But I shall not discuss that.

We did not do this because we disliked him. But on the contrary. Well I cannot speak for Xerks-nii. He was kind to me, well mannered like a gentleman should be, and I quite liked that tobacco smell that he carried with him. It reminded me of grandfather slightly. He was articulate in conversation, and sometimes I liked to shower him with flattery so that I could watch him blush. It made me feel awfully feminine.

"Good Evening Raven" I spoke lifting my tea cup to my lips and taking a slight sip. It is important to test ones tea before one drinks it. It must be at the right temperature or else it is useless. Camomile. Delicious.

"Ah…Lady Sharon. How are you?" he fumbled back.

"Very good, Thank you. Would you like to join me for a spot of tea?" I smiled gently.

"I would thank you for the offer but I'm here to talk to Break" He said simply glancing about.

I lowered my cup.

"Ah but unfortunately he's away on an errand for me at the moment. Do sit down and wait. I would be delighted to have your company" I asked, raising my hand to the chair in front.

"Ah No. It is fine I do not mind standing outside and waiting." He replied rashly. Stumbling over words.

How cute.

"Please Sit Down Raven. The cakes will not bite you." I giggled.

He smiled back, and blushed a deep burgundy.

"Oh I suppose not." He took off his hat and pulled the chair out to sit down.

I poured him a Cup, and handed it over to him. Our fingers touched slightly, he dropped the cup and it fell upon the table. This made him blush even harder if this was possible.

"I am so sorry! Let me….um…..ill clean it up" He pulled his coat off, revealing his long sleeved shirt underneath, he was quite muscular. The appropriate size of a man. Then he began to mop up the tea with his coat.

I stood.

"Oh no. Your poor coat. You didn't have to do that." I reached for the cup and sat it upright.

"No I do. I didn't mean to ruin your table" he replied. Not looking at me. His ears I can only describe as purple.

"It is fine Raven. Sit down once more and I will pour you another cup. Set your Coat by the window if you wish. I am sure it will dry in due time." I laughed. What a funny little Man.

He lowered his head and sat down.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry?" I stopped mid-sip. "Its absolutely fine. It was my fault more than yours sir. I did not hand you the cup properly."

I smiled gently and lay my hand over his. His eyes went wide.

"Have some Cake." I said sensually half whispering.

"Ah yes! …Cake!" He said, hurriedly pulling his hand away and reaching for the knife. He would not look at me at all.

How fun it was to tease him so. It made me feel so absolutely female. I had such a reaction on several men, and it pleased me so. Not Xerks-nii however. No matter which way I attempted such a thing with him, I would never garner any such a reaction. He would simply smile at me knowingly, and laugh deeply. What an infuriating man he was.

"Hmm. This is delicious" Raven said with a full mouth. I was not happy to see a great majority of the Cake had gone.

"Isn't it so." I replied unhappily, taking a sip of the camomile. I looked down into it. It was slightly cooler now.

"Whose been a naughty boy" I glanced up at the familiar voice.

Surely enough their he was in all his glory. Much too close to Ravens ear for comfort. It was not a surprise he fell off his chair.

"BREAK! IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Raven cried, his hand at his pistol.

I remained seated. I was not pleased that my tea was cold. Tea should never be so.

Xerxes paraded around, dancing in circles.

"Someone will get fat if he eats so much cake" Emily spoke loudly.

"I did not" Raven shouted in retort.

And then Xerxes moved directly into his face. Again much too close for comfort.

"And you have been sitting in my chair. Naughty Boy" he tutted waving a finger in Ravens face. He lifted the pistol to his face.

Xerxes merely laughed and danced away.

"Naughty Boy! Naughty Boy! Naughty Boy!" Emily sang.

"Break. My tea is cold." Breaking the murdering scene in front of me. I looked up at him disapprovingly.

He stopped his parading at once, and came over to me in great strides. He then proceeded to down the remains of the cup.

"So it is." He spoke simply. Glancing into the bottom of teacup with one eye. And then placing the cup upon his head.

"I am not happy" I responded frowning.

"Milady is not happy" He rhymed. Raven merely retrieved his hat, and put his coat on. I believe he did not wish to speak to Break anymore.

I put my hand over his, and looked up at him with all the feminine powers I possessed. Raising my napkin to my mouth I spoke softly.

"Please may you fetch me another Pot" I sang, my voice light. And looking up at him through long lashes.

He looked down at me and smiled. Then proceeded to lean down gently, raise my chin up with one long forefinger, and then tap me on the nose like one would a child.

I smacked him on the back on the head with my napkin.

This time they would not find his body.

…..Unless Raven told.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters.

Quick Update. I was inspired by the Royal Wedding. How beautiful was Kates dress?

Next chapter shall be a continuation of this one.

Thank you graciously for reading. =)

* * *

><p>Everything could not have worked out to our advantage any more than it did. Harnessing the power of our chains was not needed in the end as Oz was able to free himself from the abyss. This turn around was shocking, but it lead to a much greater mystery.<p>

Alice.

What a cute little girl she was. I treated her as I would a sister, and enjoyed playing with her hair and advising her on subjects of interest. She was almost the sibling I never had, similar to Xerks-nii in that respect.

We were a group of 5 now, and our objective was to help in understanding Alice's memories. This was the clue we had needed all along.

Xerks-nii was obsessed. I began to fear for him slightly. It first began when Alice had first appeared, I could not rid the image on his face from my mind. He was cruel to her at first, losing that composure that I knew. I questioned him liberally on the matter but he did not wish to discuss such a thing with me, and avoided me when he could.

The only thing I could do was place Eques in his shadow. This gave me a great sense of comfort, as I was quite frightened at his habit of disappearing quite often. He had taken to following her and Oz when he could. I simply could not understand what haunted him so much.

I was dressed for bed, he was not. Nevertheless, it was a habit for us to discuss things with each other before we both slept. This had been a habit since my youth.

"Do you think they shall be ok?" I questioned him.

The light from the fire was the only source in the room, and shone a red glow over his features. It was stormy outside, I never quite liked the rain.

"Are you frightened for Oz Milady?" He said, looking up at me with a smile behind entwined fingers.

I blushed.

"Stop talking about such things!" I shot back. " I simply have a bad feeling in my stomach. I do not like it"

"Calm yourself Milady. They are capable of taking care of themselves" He assured me.

He took out a small candy box from his pocket, and shook it gently. I watched while he carefully peeled the brightly coloured wrapper off and popped it into his small mouth. What a strong jaw he had.

"Something wrong?" he asked, crushing the small sweet between his teeth.

Had I been staring. I was stuck for an excuse.

"I…Uh…"

Suddenly their was a heavy wrap upon the door, breaking into the silence of the room. I was not due any visitors. I stood up .

"I will go down. Your not dressed to entertain a quest" Break said simply, resting a large hand upon my shoulder, and leaving me alone in the room.

Several moments passed and he still did not come back. I remained standing however as I was worried. In my history the only guests one would entertain in a storm meant trouble.

The door opened suddenly, and who entered was not Break, but Vincent Nightray, followed by Raven carrying Oz, and then Alice

"Ah Mistress Rainsworth, You look lovelier than I last recall" Vincent spoke gently, taking my hand and placing a kiss upon it. A sign of affection.

I blushed deeply, I was dressed in a nightdress, how common of me.

I loud Ahem broke my thoughts however, Break shut the door behind him.

"What is the problem?" He said flatly.

" Their was a problem with an illegal Contractor. A lot has happened. I believe they should rest before I tell you" indicating to Oz and Alice.

"Certainly. I'm sure that you can explain to Break. I will go fetch some towels, otherwise you will catch your death." I smiled gently.

"Your generosity equals your beauty Miss Rainsworth" He smiled back. I blushed deeply, and mumbled something about towels.

"So what happened then Nightray?" Break said loudly before I left the room.

I got Oz and Alice settled into my bedroom, having them tell me about the days events, I then lit the fire for them. Lifted another bundle of the dry towels and walked back into the living room.

Vincent had settled himself into the lounge chair with his servant. Gilbert sat upon another, and Break remained stood at the door, although he was waiting for someone's departure.

"Ah Miss Rainsworth. Please forgive me for bothering you at Night. But as I have just been explaining, to Break here, Gil threw a fit about not going back to the Nightray household" I handed him a towel as he explained.

"Oh no I really don't…" I began but was interrupted by the sight of Gilbert. He seemed so lonely and cold. Almost as if he did not want Vincent staying any longer. It seemed like Vincent had the same idea as he began to speak.

"Well then. Shall we go Echo?" He spoke to the Mouse-like girl he had been drying off with the towel.

She replied with an inaudible yes.

"Oh no. Please feel free to stay longer if you wish" I spoke.

He seemed like nice company to keep and I simply did not feel right sending him into the rain once again.

"Ah no I still have much work to do. And I am not quite like Gil…..I do not seem to be very welcome" He trailed off, sending a glance behind him to Break who had taken the opportunity to open the door.

"Shall I see you to the door….Vincent?" Break smirked rather rudely.

Vincent rose, once again taking and kissing my hand.

"I look forward to our next meeting" he smiled, looking up at me with those hypnotising eyes of his.

Break coughed loudly in the background.

"The door is this way, young master"

I shot a questioning glare at him, trying to send him a mental signal of my displeasure, but he merely mouthed back "Later" without holding my glance.

Since they left I took the opportunity to comfort Gil who seemed rather upset at the events that took place. I helped to dry his lovely Raven coloured hair, and send him straight to bed to warm up.

"Should you not head to bed also Sharon? We have kept you up longer than you need have been." He asked, I could see the concern in his golden eyes.

How sweet.

"No it is fine Gilbert. I wish to stay up until Break arrives back. Sleep well" I smiled back. Although it was hard as I was very sleepy.

"Goodnight then" He replied, turning his back and leaving me all alone with the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of these characters.

This was a challenging chapter to write )= Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the views and reviews! =)

* * *

><p>I waited on him in a room pooled in darkness. I had seated myself comfortably on a plush chair directly by the fire. It was such a warm atmosphere I could feel my eyes testing me for sleep. But I had much to discuss and refused to fall for such a trap.<p>

The door closed behind me with a light nip, almost inaudible.

"Milady, the hour is much too late for you. Go to bed." He whispered hoarsely almost overcome with sleep himself.

I stared at him. How very tired he looked.

"I have questions I would quite like to press to you" I responded simply. "Please take a seat"

I heard him shuffle behind me, and settle himself down into an armchair opposite. His face was tilted downwards, and his hair lay limply shielding his eyes from my view. His chest rose harshly against his tight overcoat, and I could tell his breathing was deep. How I longed to absolve his fears, let him rest peacefully for one night.

"Milady if you do not start asking soon I'm afraid I may succumb to a slumber" he laughed softly, however his body remained much in the same position.

I considered him quietly, not knowing when to start my pressing questions.

"Apologises, would you like some tea?" Suddenly aware of a ghostly chill nipping at my bare ankles, shifting I tucked them gently underneath my chair.

"No it is fine." He replied.

I took a deep breathe and glanced to the fire. I immediately felt a rush of heat surge into me, giving me comfort. The fire was almost like a reassurance that gave me a silent confidence.

How beautiful were the flames which danced about in the hearth. Many shapes and heights they reached each taunting the other into reaching a higher height before they dispersed into the other mass of flames below them. I braced myself to speak. "What worries you?" I asked, my eyes slightly burning from the overbearing heat

"Nothing, Milady." It was not the answer I was seeking.

With a deep sigh that tickled my head dizzy I continued. "Do not assume me the fool Xerxes. I know something has been playing on your mind. I want to know what that is. Please let me in." I pleaded, without taking my eyes off the enchanting flames.

"Do not let it worry you. My problems are mines to face alone. They do not concern you."

My heart wrenched at the coolness of his words. Suddenly I wished to simply lift something heavy and hit him with it in order to install some sense of my pain. I could feel the tears rising, but I swallowed hard, stubborn not to let them fall.

"No they are not. " I began. "If such a thing were true my heart would not be fit to burst right now" I replied, choking back tears. I raised the back of my hand in front of my eyes, not letting him see how red and dry they had become. I knew I had failed however as I could feel that familiar heavy wet thud upon the silk of my nightdress.

"Sharon" I heard him mummer. I could hear him raise from his chair, and suddenly felt my hand being drawn back softly from my eyes. I would not open them. "Sharon." He repeated. "Look at me."

I obeyed his command, opening my eyes slowly to find him kneeling softly in front of me. His eyes black in the dimly lit room, I could see the concern behind them.

"Your tears are wasted on me." He hushed. " I do not deserve them. Please stop crying." He smiled gently, pressing my hand comforting within his own. I could feel them distinctly hard and callused. How his hands betrayed his profession, it was obvious the difference between statuses. Only those accustomed to war and hard work had hands such as those. All the young dukes, and noble men that entertained me had hands almost as soft as a woman's. They lived lives of pretend duels, and piano residuals. Before me kneeled a man who had in my heart of hearts deserved such a title he would never have.

This simply made me cry all the harder.

"But….You have been so withdrawn…." I choked out. "You follow after Alice and Oz…and you obviously shun the company of Master Vincent…I simply cannot understand why." I shook my head. Tears falling upon my naked cheek. " I want to help You!" I cried, choking back my tears as I could, but they simply served to follow all the harder.

I felt his fingers bite into my forearms on either side as he quickly drew me down to him upon the floor. I could feel my raw knees upon the harsh carpet, threatening to draw into my flesh.

"Listen to me Sharon. What I will tell you now is _very _important." My eyes widened in shock, drawing a silence from me. He was content with this. His eyes burned into my own, however he maintained his body's distance by his arms length. " You must Stay away from Vincent Nightray."

He stressed each word yet I still did not understand.

"But whyyy" I searched his dark eyes quizzed.." I simply do not…. He was nothing but the perfect gentleman."

"Perfect Gentleman" He laughed letting go of me quite harshly. I fell upon the carpet easing the weight upon my knees but now my bottom was quite sore from the landing. He took a similar position. Running a large manly hand through his silver locks drawing them back from his forehead. He laughed whole heartily before starting. "I would have thought your type would be more to Master Gilbert, you certainly have a attraction to dangerous men Milady. What will I do with you?"

I felt myself blush deeply. How I hated him for making me blush so easily. After all these years of men's flirtatious comments I had guarded myself well from betraying my youth with a simple blush. Letting my emotions overcome me I grabbed the nearest violet cushion to slam into his jesting face. We both fell as I did so finding myself fall directly into him in such a manner that I was straddling him. I did not notice this. I would not remove the cushion however, I simply hit him again and again.

"You stupid, self confident, Buffoon!" I shrieked, putting all my force into hitting him. "Why wont you ever take me seriously!. You make me so…so~"

"Sharon" He laughed gasping for air.

I stopped for a moment but still kept the cushion in front of his face. I sat in silence gazing down at the it where his face would be. Slowly and unsurely he raised a well toned arm, reaching for the cushion. He grasped my wrist instead attempting to draw it away, but I remained steady.

"No" I whispered. His hold slackened. "Please Xerks-nii. Just let me speak. I pray don't interrupt me."

I felt his body tense slightly, but he let go of my wrist.

"I want some kind of explanation. I trust you with Master Vincent, and I agree not to approach him without another present." I looked at the intricate detail upon the cushion almost as if studying his face. What would his impression be? " What I do ask for however is what your searching for. What is it that burns in your eyes when you look at mistress Alice? Is it that you love her?" I choked. "Does she remind you of a past love? It does not look like affection in your eyes however but great pain. What effects you so much?" I spoke the last sentence feeling my throat tighten and my tears threatening to rise once more. They betrayed me once more however as I could feel their coolness flow feely down my cheeks. I choked back a sob.

"Sharon." I heard him speak a tone of worry in his voice beneath the cushion. His hands threatened to pull it away again.

"No. I don't want you to see me cry. I am a strong woman Xerxes. Please just….Trust me! " I choked out, closing my eyes. I felt his strength drawing the cushion away, and felt myself being lifted to his lap.

I would not open my eyes as I could not bare the look in his own.

I felt the board stretch of his chest against my breasts. The familiar scent of male sandalwood, mixed with musk, and uniquely to himself a sweet smell of mint. My heart threatened to leapt from my chest and once again I grew the colour of a raspberry. How did he raise such a reaction in me? I was crushed to his chest in a comforting embrace, and tensed immediately. Feeling the warm brush of his breath upon my cheek he spoke into my ear.

"You little fool. Of course I do not adore Alice" I was melting into his warm embraced. I have never felt the embraced of a man before and it made my head light. " What obsesses me is what I feel following her."

My head drew lighter.

"Following her? Whatever do you mean?" I breathed softly. I felt his own body tense.

"A very bad memory from my past" He said. I pushed away from his arms, looking up at his eyes , my own narrowing in suspicion. He did not look back at me, but lent back upon his hands. "Miss Sharon. This is what I hoped to shield you from. A promise I made with your mother years before."

I did not move from the spot I sat in. I did not speak afraid of breaking the spell that afforded his honestly to me.

"A promise that regarded revenge. I wish to find the Will of the Abyss to seek revenge upon a wrongdoing done to myself" My heartbeat raised, a heat rose in my cheeks.

"What wrongdoing is this?" I spoke softly, my gaze upon him as he looked down at the carpet.

"My Left eye, milady" he spoke while raising both his right hand to his eye unconsciously and his gaze to my own.

"What did she gain in return?" I asked defiantly, holding his gaze.

Without breaking it he continued to watch me without letting his emotions reveal themselves. After several seconds of silence he responded "Your safely"

I could fell the heat rise in me, while the butterflies in my stomach wished for an escape. Nevertheless I never broke that unyielding gaze we shared with each other. The tears wished to rise again I could not let them.

"I see." I replied. Putting a hand to the carpet I pushed myself upward, closing my eyes whilst I did so breaking the chain that had linked he and me for that short period of time. "Thank you. That was all I wished to know."

He rose as well standing before me. Raising a callused hand he brushed a stray hair from my forehead. "Sharon. I understand your concern but there is things about me your will never understand. I only tell you this for your safety. I view you as very the dearest sibling, I would never forgive myself if you found yourself in harms way." My heart leapt into my throat. " Promise me you stay away from Vincent Nightray"

"I Promise Xerks-nii" I replied in a whisper. Staring back at the fire.

"Thank you" He said studying my face in worry. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to my temple, again that sweet scent of Mint and sandalwood filled my nostrils, and once more the heat rose in my cheeks. How I hoped he would not see. "Pleasant Dreams Milady" He spoke before leaving the room in several long strides.

Pleasant Dreams were not what welcomed me that night, but floods of tears. I could not understand my feelings for this Man. How he so easily revealed no attachment towards me except that of Mistress and Servant. All these years I spent building up my defence to the male sex and he so easily had my heart leaping from me, and reducing me to naught but a blushing child.

How much I hated him so.


End file.
